


What's gonna work? (Teamwork)

by THE_SUPERNATURALIST



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aliens, Bored Gaz, Other, Reluctant Partners, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_SUPERNATURALIST/pseuds/THE_SUPERNATURALIST
Summary: Strange things have begun happening in town. Zim has missed skool for the past few days and it's up to dib to stop whatever nefarious plan he has going on. Things happen and they team up to catch and stop whatever is going on. Gaz sees their newfound friendship and ignores it. Dib tries to explain that they're not friends. They Are still enemies, they're just working together. they are not friends. Definitely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For jaywings on tumblr. Hope you like it.

Zim hissed and kicked, trying to get the 'dib stink' off of him. "Unhand Zim, You Filthy filth!" He screeched through clenched teeth. Dib grunted and wrestled the little green alien so that he was on top. 

"I know it's you Zim!" He said as the world continued to move around them. "Who else has the tech to create a sonic boom around here?" He barked. It had to be Zim. "What are you doing?" He said shaking the other. The booms started monday night and ever since then he hadn't been in school. The same time for nights in a row. What was he up to?

"You fool! Zim has created no hog booms!" He said kicking the human boy off. "Leave me be, dib stink." Zim said snarling down at the boy. With that he walked away. 

Dib sat on the pavement dumbfounded. Zim was usually always up for their street brawls. Now he knew Zim was up to something. He hadn't used his spy cams in lord knows how long, but he'd have to dust them off for this. Getting them in was easy, just ask Zim's guard dog, he'd put em' up. The hard part would be going unnoticed by zim, whenever he put them up within days they'd be in a box on his doorstep with 'fool' written. Later that night he set up for the night just watching zim, he actually hadn't done that for a long time now. The time that the boom could be heard was nearing and so far Zim had eaten and watched t.v. Did almost gave up and turned the cams off when the boom happened. Zim was up in an instant. 

"Gir. Set up the protective measures around the base." He was using his pak's legs to maneuver around the building. When he saw that Gir hadn't moved he barked more orders at him an his native language. "GIR, NOW." He finished. Zim raced to his labs and began clacking at the keys. "The great Zim will find you!" He said off key and he moved impossibly fast his pak's legs going faster than dib's cameras could see. 

This was it. He could finally catch him doing something bad and- his camera, he'd need that. He Said his goodbyes to his sister as he ran out down the stairs and out the door. He raced looking down at a tracker that hed placed in zim Long ago. He followed the little blinking dot and Suddenly it disappeared. Which meant that zim had gotten into his voot. He stomped and cursed under his breath. If he wanted to Zim could be off planet in seconds. And he couldn't let that happen. Tak's ship was still out of commision. There went that plan.Then Zim's dot began blinking again, this time in the park and dib found himself there faster than normal. Dib crouched down behind a bench and watched as Zim huffed and stomped his feet. Here Dib would capture him and make him confess, but just as Dib began to move from his space to apprehend Zim, but by the time he'd looked up Zim was gone. His voot was still there, so he had to be near. 

"HUMAN CHILD, MUST YOU ALWAYS DISTURB ZIM WHILE DOING THINGS?" Zim screamed at him. It was a legitimate question. No anger in his voice, just loud annoying curiosity. Zim smiled at how startled Dib looked. After all he was an invader, and invaders were to be feared.

When had he gotten there? He reached for something to catch Zim with but realised that he'd only come with the tracking device. "What are you doing here Zim? What's your plan?" He asked, after years of them fighting Dib found it was better to be blunt with the alien. 

"Work, that is of no concern to you." He sneered heading back towards his ship. "Now run on home, little child." 

Dib narrowed his eyes and followed him. "You can't fool me, I'm not scared of you!" That made the little irken pause, glance back and smile. 

"But aren't you?" His zipper teeth were exposed by the smile he was giving, and Dib had to admit. Zim was a little scary. 

"I'm not." He said with a fake air of confidence. 

"Leave. Earth-monkey." He said again calmly. Zim was never calm. 

"Whats going on Zim, tell me." The human boy said crossing his arms. "Whats with all the noises, and the disruption of the electrical fields?" 

"Zim, has done nothing, NOTHING. You Squabbling PIle OF Meat MUSH!" He exclaimed almost in a frustrated manner. "Zim has not created your 'hog booms'" 

"What do you mean you didn't do it?" DIb asked rolling his eyes. He swears, Zim thinks he's an idiot. "Its Alien tech, That much is clear." 

Zim used his pak to glide back over to Dib and to make himself a head taller. "Alien, not /Irken/." He said lowly, or as low as his voice could get. 

It's intended effect was not missed because it sent shivers up Dib's spine. "What do you mean it's not irken?" 

Zim sighed loudly. "Go home Dib-Stink and let the real scientist take care of this. Also compare My superior ship's data to the less functioning one's and you'll see. It's. Not. Zim." He left dib there and returned to the base without picking up any of his supplies. 

Dib picked it all up because, hey never know when it'll be needed, and went home himself. Sure enough he checked the energy outputs and it wasn't Zim. And if it wasn't Zim then, who was it? The only way would be to observe and wait. Eagerly he went to the roof and took out all his observation gear. He waited. And waited. And waited. Dib waited so long up on his roof that by the time he caught something he was asleep, he woke up so violently that he nearly fell off the roof. He played back the tape and all he heard was a garbled mess. If he wasn't so terrified he'd of been excited. He couldn't understand them but he knew who probably could. Dib groaned audably and headed back inside to get some kind of sleep. The next day he found cornering Zim was much easier than usual. 

"Zim's in no mood for your foolishness." He said with a sigh trying to wave away the teenager.

"Are you ok?" Dib asked taking a step back to give the alien room. 

"What?" Came the nazly reply.

"Nothing, You just look awful. Like when's the last time you slept?"

Zim began counting and finally he spoke up. "It has been approximately 108 hours since i've last entered a sleep cycle."

"Four and a half days?!" He said wide eyed. 

Zim scoffed. "You act as if Irkins need something as unevolved as sleep. It's not required but . . preferred." He said the last part softly

"Whatever Zim, but you were telling the truth. It's not you. But I did catch come voices and i can't understand-"

"Leave it to ZIMMM" 

The next thing dib knew he was being dragged out of skool. He dragged the boy all the way back to the membrane house and nearly kicked the door down. dib toook him up to his room and let him listen to his recordings and zim snarled.

"intergalactical speak, filthy whatever they are. This planet is Mine." Zim said lowly. 

"What, what'd they say." He said trying to get his friend, no his mortal enemy to say more.

"Oh, just the usual, they want to invade and enslave your entire species. As you'd say ' no biggie.'" He said a lot more calm as he hopped down from his place sitting in Dib's desk.

Dib deadpans for a moment. "Uh yeah. That is a huge biggie! That is huge!" He began freaking out and pacing around his room. "What are we going to do, Zim?" 

"We? _I_ am going to find these intruders and make them leave, after all, this dirt sac already has an invader." Zim said confidently sauntering out of the room. 

"Right, right. First we stop them, and then I stop you." Dib nodded to himself

"Sure that sounds like a plan, not a good one, but a plan nonetheless. dib-stink." He said. "Now, all we have to do is find them. It might take weeks, zim has been looking for days and has found nothing-"

"Found them. Looks like there's about five." Dib said quickly after typing a few things into a tablet. 

"IMPOSSIBLE." Zim screeched. "Your Hooman Technology is nowhere near as advanced as mine and I couldn't find them. " 

"All I did was just map out normal bio frequencies, and yours. Exclude those and boom, these little dots are foreign biol frequencies, aliens." Dib was pretty proud of himself, until that is Zim snatched the tablet then gasped with horror. 

"My base!" Zim commed Gir and had him set up both offencive and defencive measures. He didn't rush home on account of his newly heightened security. He pointed at the dots fiercely. "There! take me there!" 

Somehow Dib found himself bending to the will of the Irken, and they trekked across town. They were led to the corner of earl and summerset, near the ralph's, a dog park. Dogs were not allowed in this dog park, people were not allowed in the dog park. On occasion hooded figures could be seen in the dog park and they were not to be approached. The dog park itself was not to be approached, the fence was electrified and highly dangerous. Do not look at the dog park and do not look at any period of time at the hooded figures and the dog park will not harm you. Those were the rules. 

Dib and Zim hid behind a huge boulder that was placed there for aesthetics. Whatever was there they found Zim could look directly at it. Dib had to take a perseus approach it, and thus everything was mirrored. Soon as they watched the hooded figures took off their robes to reveal about eight little gray aliens with big eyes and bulbous heads. Zim groaned loudly causing Dib to glance at him. 

"Whats wrong.?" 

"Ugh, Zeta Reticulans, They're only the most annoying species there is. Invading and conquering as they see fit; disgusting little beasts. " He said with His thin lip curling up in disgust. 

Dib looked up at him blankly, because what's that what HE was doing on earth? Zim must have read the look on his face because he answered. 

"Zeta reticulans, invade, conquer, and kill. For the sole purpose of spreading their species like a disease. Once I take over this worm infested planet, you'll not be killed but rather forced to our every whim. You'll be allowed to live, if you listen then life will be bearable, if they win you die." He said, almost upset he had to explain why an irken invasion would be better.  "You happen to be in luck though, Earth-worm. Zeta reticulans are extremely easily to deal with. Ill just tell them i was here first and that your race is being enslaved as we speak." He stepped out from behind the boulder and took a few steps away.

"Zim, no you'll blow our cover."  Dib hissed reaching out to pull him back and zim's eyes lit up. 

"Yes, you'll be my mind slave. Together we'll convince then that i have this planet under my thumb." He dragged him to the park and the other aliens looked up warily. Dib stood slightly behind and watched. They made a series of clicks and high pitched noises. Zim groaned "Intergalactic bull-" Dib elbowed him and zim hissed at him before making a few screeching noises back. They went back and forth like that for a while. Zims sounds becoming increasingly annoyed sounding until finally he turned around and frowned. "They say that this is their planet and that I am unwanted. I just have to prove that I am in control and they'll leave." There was a loud hiss and dib covered his ears and zim looked up in disbelief. He screeched back and clicked angrily. "To Integrate into this pathetic culture i've learned their language and custom. Believe me I have no intention of becoming domesticated by these beasts." He glanced at dib "In fact this here is my pet." They looked at dib un interested. 

"Prove it." One said in english. "Tell it to do something." Zim opened his mouth to tell Dib something but they stopped him. "Hes your mind slave? Words arent necessary." Zim rolled his eyes and leaned closet to dib.

"Stay calm." He said and before he had a chance to ask what that meant Zim's voice was in his mind. 'Do as I say and they might leave. Make one wrong move and we die.' He thought. 

There was so much going through Dib's mind and zim was getting it all. 

'None of that. Stop thinking about such uselessness. Be blank and think of Zim.' Zim took a deep breath and gave him a series of tasks. Each one getting harder and harder. 

Suddenly there was a loud click and zims presense in his mind was gone. 

"What now, zeta scum?" He asked baring his zipper like teeth. They seemed to like the intergalactic speek much to Zim's dislike and told him that theyd leave. On one condition. Zim was to take the planet withen an alloted amount of time. That if when they came back and the planet was still un conqured that theyd kill him, and take it for themselves.

"You have been warned, Irken." One that stepped up and seamed to be the leader said. They gethered and had a much larger ship take them away. Dib shivered, because that meant that they'd already had invasion plans in the works. More than zim had even done. 

 Zim watched as they flew off and smiled to himself. They were too generous. The planet would be his by then. He cracked his knuckles and sighed loudly. "Well, that went nicely." he said aloud. Dib just stared at him. 

"What part of that was nice? What did they tell you?" He asked. 

"Such a nosey little human-pet." He mused to himself and began the long walk home. It might be days before he found his bace because he had no sense of direction but it felt best to leave dib on that note. 

"Wait zim! Where are you going?" He asked 

Zim looked back and just smiled. "See you at skool dib stink." 

That was weird. That was something friends usually said. And they were not friends. Actual they were the farthest thing from friends. Enimes qctually. But does saving the earth together make them friends? Dib thought to himself.

Nahhhh. 


End file.
